


Только один вопрос

by dolphinknees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinknees/pseuds/dolphinknees
Summary: Хината не признался бы себе, что Кенма ему больше, чем друг, если бы однажды не увидел Кенму с другим.





	Только один вопрос

Хината не мог. Он честно пытался, думал, ходил из одного угла комнаты в другой, перекладывал вещи, перебирал мысли в своей голове, но в итоге всё равно не мог. В его голове словно поселилась игрушечная мартышка с тарелками, и она била этими тарелками, била, всячески отвлекала и не давала сосредоточиться, разгоняя мысли в разные стороны. Хината старался её остановить, своими ладонями хватал её, закрывал глаза и пытался понять, но у него ничего не получалось. Не получалось уложить в голове Кенму, которого целовал Куроо-сан.

В этой вселенной существовало столько разновидностей общения, в которых Хината не разбирался, и он даже не задумывался, что у кого-то из его друзей-знакомых парней может быть нечто большее, чем общение дружеское.

Глупым Хината никогда не был, кто бы что ни говорил. Он видел, как Танака-семпай и Ноя-семпай смотрят на Шимизу-сан. Хината знал, что они испытывают к ней нечто большее, чем уважение. Хината нередко с мамой смотрел сериалы, сам смотрел кино, да и в средней школе был влюблен в семпая из женской волейбольной команды, но всё равно, он не мог уложить в своей голове, как между Кенмой и Куроо-саном могут быть отношения, в которых один целует другого.

Хината вздохнул, оглянувшись на ребят, и взглядом встретился с Некоматой-сенсеем. Тот внезапно отсалютовал стаканом, а Хината подумал: знает ли кто-то, кроме него?

Пусть для него всё вокруг и состояло из волейбола, жизнь предоставила Хинате шанс на собственном примере узнать, что в мире, кроме отношений как у его родителей, есть и другие. Принял себя Хината легко, он не видел проблемы, раз до сих пор никакого дискомфорта собственная ориентация не доставляла. Замечал симпатичных парней, но точно так же мог восхититься красотой и девушки; одинаково дружелюбно относился к Ячи-сан и Асахи-семпаю; и уж точно то, что ему нравились парни, не мешало тренироваться с Кагеямой. Хината не думал о плохом и не переживал, пока не свернул за угол и не увидел Куроо-сана и Кенму.

Куроо-сан держал Кенму за руку, второй рукой, правой, придерживал его за плечо. Куроо-сан стоял, склонившись к Кенме, губы накрывали губы Кенмы, а тот… не сопротивлялся. Он отвечал на поцелуй, схватившись за спину Куроо-сана, прижав ладонь к его лопатке. Хинату они не замечали, он стоял достаточно далеко для того, чтобы не быть услышанным. Собственное дыхание сбилось, и какое-то время Хината не отрывал от них взгляда, пытаясь осознать увиденное. Хотя и осознавать-то было нечего: они вместе, они целуются, как люди это обычно и делают. Стало неловко. Развернувшись, Хината медленно направился прочь. Он словно очутился в ванне, вода залилась в уши, и все звуки доносились сквозь плотную пленку, и даже увидеть что-либо было сложно.

Впервые в жизни Хината ощутил стыд оттого, что вторгся в чужое пространство, посмел стать свидетелем тайны. Это не его вина, Куроо-сан и Кенма не должны были это делать там, они вообще…

Хината мотнул головой и прямо руками стащил кусок мяса с подноса. Упершись ладонью в стол, он словил взглядом Кенму, который уже сидел на скамейке с консолью в руках.

Что с ним не так? Хината вздохнул, посмотрел по сторонам и сделал шаг в его сторону, но резко затормозил. Куроо-сан протянул Кенме тарелку с овощами и мясом. Когда тот не отреагировал на еду, уселся, положив тарелку рядом с собой, и заглянул в PSP, что-то сказал и рассмеялся. Кенма улыбнулся. Хината поджал губы и снова отправил в рот мясо, вкус которого даже не почувствовал. Он не мог не думать, и думать тоже не мог, впадая в какой-то ступор и истерику одновременно. Что он может сделать, должен ли что-то делать? И от одной мысли, что все продолжит идти своим чередом и он никак не отреагирует, у Хинаты всё чесалось внутри.

— Чёрт возьми! — воскликнул он и тут же получил по голове. — Ауч!

— Не выражайся, — Дайчи-сан улыбнулся и тут же посмотрел на небо. — Хороший сегодня день.

Прекрасный, если бы чужая тайна не грызла мозг.

Хинату всё это очень сильно волновало.

***

Хината совершенно не думал о Кенме и Куроо-сане, в спортзале было не до них. Главной мыслью и целью оставались Национальные, на которые команда должна попасть, а там уже будут они — всё те же. После тренировок Хината размышлял: сможет ли он на них смотреть как раньше? Ничего не изменилось, просто они… Они что?

Резко сев на постели, Хината мысленно себя отругал. Что за бред вообще? Ничего не изменилось. Ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Он просто удивился, он не ожидал, что мир преподнесет такой сюрприз, не дав разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Было тошно оттого, что ему не нравились их взаимоотношения. И вовсе не потому, что геи.

Хината прижал подушку к голове, а в следующую секунду дернулся от завибрировавшего на тумбочке телефона. Кенма ответил на сообщение четырехчасовой давности. Интересно, что он делал эти четыре часа, ведь уже одиннадцать ночи. Зажмурившись, Хината мотнул головой и прочитал, наконец, сообщение:

“Готовимся. Если не в зале, так Куро тащит на площадку”.

Хината кивнул сам себе и быстро набрал ответ, что он тоже вне школы дополнительно тренируется, ведь они обязаны победить и встретиться с Некомой в Токио! Кенма в ответ отправил эмотикон большого пальца вверх.

Очень хотелось спросить про Куроо-сана, но Хината держал себя в руках. Это не его дело. И без его вмешательства жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом, в Японии ничего не изменилось, как не изменилось со стороны их с Кенмой общение.

Хината впервые задумался о том, как он сам относится к Кенме. Ему нравилось проводить с ним время, общаться, тренироваться (пускай Кенма и сбегал довольно скоро). Кенма красивый, и с ним было легко. Хинате доставляло удовольствие его развлекать и вытягивать редкие улыбки. Хотелось проводить с Кенмой больше времени: он почувствовал, что этот человек — его, стоило им встретиться во второй раз. Не иначе как судьба, что они случайно столкнулись во время его пробежки.

И сейчас Хинате не нравилось ощущать себя подонком, который не может поддержать. Он отправил Кенме сообщение с вопросом, всё ли у них с Куроо-саном в порядке, и тот в ответ послал вопросительный знак.

— Чёрт возьми, — со вздохом опустив голову на подушку, Хината быстро напечатал, что видел их в последний день.

Кенма так и не ответил ни на это сообщение, ни на три новых.

Конечно, Хинате не показалось. И он не знал (или не хотел знать), что за неприятное чувство царапает грудную клетку, ведь ему нравился и Куроо-сан, и Кенма. Они замечательные ребята и соперники. Но может, Кенма нравился ему немного больше? Признать это оказалось неожиданно легко.

***

“И что?” — пришел ответ от Кенмы, когда Хината сидел на уроке. Живое воображение подкинуло недовольное лицо и тон, с которым Кенма мог этот вопрос задать, хотя Хината никогда и не видел его в таком расположении. Хината вздохнул, вмиг почувствовав себя виноватым. Он не стал ждать перемены и, то и дело поглядывая на учителя, ответил Кенме, что всё в порядке и он очень рад за них с Куроо-саном! В этот раз сообщение от Кенмы не заставило себя ждать, пришло сухое «Хорошо».

Никогда раньше Хината себе не врал, и то, что причиной обмана послужили чужие отношения, в корне меняло его взгляд на собственный мир. Жизнь вне волейбола отталкивала, не успев и начаться.

Сквозь труд, пот и слезы Хината всегда добивался своего: он попал в Карасуно, его приняли в начальный состав, он сдал экзамены, он поехал в лагерь, их команда обязательно попадет на Национальные (Хината был в этом уверен, словно успел заглянуть в будущее). И все эти цели во многом зависели от него, как и вся его жизнь в целом. Но в этот раз он был бессилен.

Хината не мог объяснить себе, почему его так волнует Кенма и его отношения. Да, он ему нравился, но ведь не так чтобы очень сильно? Он не испытывал желания прижать Кенму к себе, поцеловать или взять за руку, но в голове то и дело крутился калейдоскоп воспоминаний с ним связанных, и тогда хотелось оказаться рядом.

***

Вернувшись домой из школы и прикрыв дверь в комнату, Хината побился головой о шкаф, пол и кровать, а затем пробежал десять кругов вокруг старой школы — энергия била ключом.

Хината устало опустился на крыльцо своего дома и прикрыл глаза.

Он совершенно не удивился тому, что их общение с Кенмой сократилось. Он ожидал чего-то подобного после своего фейла с вопросом. Нет, не фейла, — он молодец, он расставил все точки… ну, не совсем расставил, но по крайней мере прояснил позицию. Пусть не честную по отношению к себе, но Кенма хотя бы знает (думает), что он его поддерживает.

Раньше Кенма, пусть и не часто, но писал сам. Спрашивал, как дела, как тренировки, как учеба. Теперь разговоры всегда начинал только Хината. Кенма не игнорировал, писал, даже слал эмотиконы, но Хината чувствовал, что ему с тех пор неловко. Было стыдно, хотя Хината и считал, что Кенма с Куроо виноваты сами. Ну, что за глупость целоваться за углом? Так не терпелось? Вот он никогда бы так не поступил! Он бы подумал… он бы просто не додумался так сделать.

“Как у тебя дела? — Хината устроился на кровати и отправил Кенме сообщение. — Ты сердишься на меня?”

К удивлению, Кенма ответил почти мгновенно: “Нет, Шоё. Сам дурак”.

— В смысле сам дурак? — Хината нахмурился, но почти сразу улыбнулся. — А, понял.

Раз Кенма понимает, что дурак сам, то все в порядке. Хотя Хината считал Кенму очень умным и талантливым, поистине достойным соперником, да и вообще он очень классный, а как он улыбается, как круто двигается на площадке, вот бы с ним наедине потренироваться, а после провести вместе время…

Хината мотнул головой и недовольно уставился в зеркало.

— Вот дурак… Я сам дурак. — Он уткнулся носом в подушку и посмотрел на сообщение Кенмы, не зная даже, что ответить. Не писать же, что да, Кенма, ты прав, ты сам виноват! Хината вздохнул и взъерошил волосы, после чего быстро напечатал: “Хочу поскорее с тобой встретиться!”. Не успело сообщение уйти, как Хината уже пожалел о том, что отправил. Что за глупость! Увидеться он хочет.

Но ведь правда хочет. Вздохнув, Хината слез с постели, выглянул за дверь, а затем зашел в ванную комнату. Лучше сбросить напряжение, а не вот это все.

***

За несколько месяцев вдали от Токио у Хинаты было время подумать и попытаться разобраться в себе. Возвращаясь домой на велосипеде, он большую часть времени думал о тренировках с Кагеямой, но к ночи Хината все равно снова вспоминал про Кенме. Представляло, как они встретятся и что скажут друг другу. Кенма, наверное, промолчит и не захочет трогать тему своих отношений, но он-то, Хината, точно должен что-то сказать! Он не мог держать в себе все эти эмоции, толком не сформировавшиеся, но уже вполне осознанные.

Хината ударил кулаком по подушке, почему-то разозлившись и на себя, и на Кенму, который не хотел разговаривать. Причем исключительно в его собственной голове. От размышлений не спасло даже то, что мама позвала к ужину. Хината сидел за столом и представлял, как подходит к Кенме, здоровается и радостно спрашивает, как у того дела. А Кенма в ответ смотрит на него хмуро, опустив подбородок, и что-то тихо говорит.

Хината не донес рис до рта. Почему Кенма такой? Почему он не хочет поговорить, Хината же его не съест!

— Хватит витать в облаках, ешь!

Хината посмотрел на оказавшуюся рядом сестру. Точнее, она была рядом все это время, но он её заметил только сейчас и тут же послушно засунул рис в рот.

Перед тем как направиться в ванную, Хината раз десять пытался набрать сообщение и все десять раз стирал. После долгих размышлений о том, что будет во время их долгожданной встречи, было сложно заставить себя отвлечься и думать о чем-то хорошем. Хината почему-то был уверен, что Кенма из реальности будет Кенмой из его головы — молчать и морозиться потому, что он, Хината, не умеет держать язык за зубами. Вот зачем он тогда тыкнул в Кенму тем, что видел его с Куроо-саном?

Вздохнув, Хината скрылся в ванной, но в следующую секунду, услышав крик сестренки, со скоростью света влетел в гостиную. Кенма написал ему. Двадцать одна минута десятого, и Кенма написал ему первым затем, чтобы сообщить, что они встретятся на национальных. Точнее, встретятся их команды, но имеет ли значение, как это звучит, если он, наконец-то, сможет увидеть Кенму? Закричав от радости, Хината выпрыгнул из домашней одежды и надел спортивный костюм: он должен быть сильным, он должен победить Некому и доказать Кенме, что он потрясающий игрок и достойный… соперник. Да, соперник.

Предстояла ночная пробежка.

***

Карасуно, узнав о том, что Некома прошла на национальные, загорелись еще больше и усилили свои тренировки. Хината чувствовал такой приток энергии, что заставлял Кагеяму тренироваться втрое больше, хотя его и заставлять не надо было.

Быстрее, выше, сильнее!

Хината выкинул из головы все эмоции и чувства по отношению к связующему Некомы, сосредоточившись на единственно важном: будущей победе на Национальных.

Позже от Сугавары-сана Хината узнал, что в день, когда Некома прошла на Национальные, у Куроо-сана был день рождения. В голове мгновенно пронесся возможный сценарий того, как Кенма с Куроо-саном праздновали сразу два важных для них события. Думать о таком было неприятно, но Хината ничего не мог с собой поделать. Отрабатывая удар мяча о стену, он периодически встряхивал головой, словно это могло помочь избавиться от неприятных мыслей. Хината не думал о Кенме в сексуальном плане, но представив его в объятиях Куроо-сана, представив, как они не только целуются, а заходят куда дальше, Хината краснел от злости. Особо сильно запульнув мяч в стену, Хината тут же присел и прикрыл голову — вовремя: еще секунда — и мяч ударил бы в ответ.

— Это неправильно, — сам себе сказал Хината и вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем. — Он нравится мне не так…

Голый Кенма перед глазами был с ним не согласен.

***

Каждый новый день Хината начинал с мысли, что вот сегодня он точно не будет думать о Кенме.

Новость о том, что Кагеяма едет в национальный лагерь, а Цукишима приглашен в лагерь первогодок Мияги, поразила Хинату в сердце не меньше, чем известие о своей влюбленности. Он смотрел по сторонам, в шоке оглядывая всех по очереди и не в состоянии держать себя в руках. Как так? Неужели весь мир против него? Справиться с бьющими через край эмоциями Хината уже не мог. Было обидно. Хинате вся эта ситуация казалась несправедливой: неужели он не достоин, неужели он настолько хуже Кагеямы, Цукишимы и – Хината сглотнул ком – Куроо-сана?

Возвращаясь из спортзала, Хината твердо решил, что он ничем их не хуже. И он докажет, что имеет право идти в первых рядах. И пусть весь мир подождет, пока он не добьется самых лучших результатов.

Мир не ждал. Он несся быстрее ветра, не собираясь давать Хинате послаблений. Но они были и не нужны. Хината догонял, догонял и снова догонял. Находил новые возможности и преодолевал все, что мир мог ему противопоставить. Хината хотел и мог быть сильным, и он знал, что его оценят, как он того заслуживает.

Хината завидовал Кагеяме, завидовал Куроо-сану, завидовал Цукишиме, который мог тренироваться по полной. И Хината знал, что каждый из них достоин, но… Он не знал, что идет за этим «но», просто Хината был уверен, что способен добиться того, чего хочет. И места в лагере, и Кенмы.

Хината попал на Национальные.

***

Путь до Токио составил почти пять часов, не меньше четырехсот километров и огромного количества нервов.

Хината нервничал из-за всего: из-за предстоящих матчей, из-за встречи со страшными соперниками, которых он еще даже не знал, из-за погоды, того, как сидит форма, как на него будут смотреть другие игроки и зрители, а также из-за встречи с Кенмой. Больше всего из-за матчей и Кенмы. И из-за матча с Кенмой.

Время пролетело не так быстро, как хотелось. Половину пути Хината пытался заснуть, еще час, заснув, просыпался каждые пять минут, остальное время обсуждал предстоящую игру и пытался запомнить все, что советовали семпаи. Хината не был уверен, что смог запомнить и половину, но в своей голове, как ему казалось, все уложил.

Он должен успокоиться и сходить в туалет в отеле три раза!

Стоило им въехать на территорию Токио, Хината отправил Кенме сообщение, что он уже близко. Заглянувший в телефон Сугавара-сан сообщил, что это звучит как угроза.

Хината поджал губы и перечитал сообщение, тут же опустившись вниз по креслу. Ну, может, чуть-чуть, но Сугаваре-сану знать это не обязательно. Хотя его хитрый взгляд Хинате совсем не понравился.

Кенма с Сугаварой-саном, кажется, согласен не был, так как в ответ отравил эмотикон большого пальца, а затем написал, что с нетерпением ждет встречи. Хината на всякий случай заскринил сообщение и тут же спрятал телефон в карман, словно опасался, что кто-то поймает его на месте преступления. Это было выше его сил. Чем меньше времени оставалось до встречи, тем сильнее у Хинаты чесались руки обнять Кенму. Если он позволит, в чем сам Хината сомневался.

***

Встреча с Кенмой прошла не так, как Хината ожидал. Он просто не предусмотрел то, что вокруг будет много людей, хотя это и было очевидно. Куроо-сан, судя по всему, не знал о том, что Хината в курсе их с Кенмой отношений. А может, он просто не подавал вида, что знает. Он так же расслабленно улыбался, приветствовал, отвешивал свои шуточные комплименты и в целом был тем же самым Куроо-саном, с которым Хината однажды познакомился. Но одновременно с тем в нем изменилось всё. Хината не мог воспринимать его по-старому. Но Кенма остался все тем же – интересным, необычным, красивым, классным и… у Хинаты был миллион прилагательных, которые можно было заменить тремя словами – Кенма оставался собой. В глазах Хинаты он был лучшим. И из-за этого он чувствовал себя пятилетним мальчишкой. Что за глупые чувства, слова, взгляд, желание прикоснуться. Хината не ощущал себя собой. Словно его заменили героем манги. Встретив Кенму впервые с осознания влюбленности, Хината готов был провалиться под землю, лишь бы избавиться от желания прижаться к нему.

По всему телу прошлась мелкая дрожь, стоило Хинате заметить прикосновение Куроо-сана к руки Кенмы.

Он остался стоять на улице в окружении Карасуно и ребят из других команд, но смотрел вслед ушедшей Некоме до тех пор, пока Танака-семпай не позвал за собой.

— Ты в порядке? Уже успел перенервничать? – Танака-семпай пихнул его локтем и тут же довольно хохотнул.

Хината выдавил из себя улыбку и покачал головой, но тем не менее ответил:

— Немного! Не ожидал, что буду так рад всех встретить! Жду-не дождусь победить их!

— Да! – Танака-сан за шею прижал к себе Хинату и воинственно кивнул. – Мы всех сделаем.

Неодобрительно поджатые губы, но очень даже одобрительный взгляд Дайчи-семпая вызвал и у Хинаты, и у Танаки-семпая довольные улыбки.

Впереди их ожидало самое сложное.

***

Время бежало. Хината искусал все губы, отбил все руки, но был по-настоящему счастлив на площадке.

Одна игра за другой до тех пор, пока не пришло время выполнить обещание: сыграть против Кенмы, против Некомы.

Обе команды ждали этого так долго, с таким нетерпением и желанием, что во время игры Хината не позволил себе даже думать о чем-то лишнем. Разве что один раз и только одну мысль: как Кенма красив на площадке, как бывает сложно отвести от него взгляд, когда он выкладывается на сто процентов.

***

Уже после матча, когда все давно ушли, Хината попросил Кенму задержаться. Кенма выглядел неуверенно, но всё же согласился.

Они встретились за зданием Токийского Дворца Спорта. Хината стоял в пятидесяти метрах от Кенмы и не решался сделать шаг, минуты три просто им любуясь, пока Кенма его не заметил.

Сейчас была единственная возможность сделать хоть что-то, воспользоваться шансом, которого может не представиться до следующего года. Хината не был даже уверен, есть ли у него шанс или это самообман, но он давно себе сказал, что может все на свете.

Игра против Некомы была позади, Хината мог себе позволить минутную слабость, только уговорить себя все еще было сложно и страшно. Но сомнения всегда стопорят развитие, так что…

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Хината застыл так, что даже не заметил, что Кенма сам преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Мотнув головой, Хината улыбнулся и без лишних слов наклонился, целуя его в губы.

Одна секунда, две, три, четыре, пять.

Кенма его не отталкивал, раскрыл свои губы, а затем резко сделал шаг назад. За секунду до этого он явно хотел ответить, Хината был в этом уверен.

— Прости, — произнес Кенма.

— За что?

— Мне надо идти.

Кенма развернулся и пошел в противоположную от Хинаты сторону. Там стоял Куроо-сан. При виде него Хината не почувствовал ничего, кроме сожаления.

Он молча направился в отель к своей команде, прокручивая в голове произошедшее. Хината был уверен, что Кенма хотел ему ответить, но чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше казалось, что все игра воображения. Хината надеялся, что еще не настолько отчаялся.

В какой именно момент он влюбился в Кенму? В их первую встречу, во время первого дружеского матча, когда стали друзьями или когда увидел его с Куроо-саном? Хината не мог дать ответ, и чувствовал горечь оттого, что никогда его не узнает, и Кенма не сможет помочь.

А в голове крутился последний вопрос: Куроо-сан всё видел?


End file.
